


One good reason

by Geilie



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Irony, M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuba. The beach. Charles tells Erik the only thing he wasn’t expecting at all.<br/>Because Charles is a mutant and mutants can apparently grow secondary mutations.<br/>Such as a uterus, or something of the kind.</p>
<p>Inspired by this: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v706/hoyden/expecting.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	One good reason

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** One good reason  
>  **Author:** Geilie  
>  **Summary:** Cuba. The beach. Charles tells Erik the only thing he wasn’t expecting at all. Because Charles is a mutant and mutants can apparently grow secondary mutations. Such as a uterus, or something of the kind.  
>  Inspired by this: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v706/hoyden/expecting.jpg  
>  **Fandom:** X-Men: First Class  
>  **Pairing:** Charles/Erik  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Genre:** rom-com, kind of?  
>  **Warnings:** mpreg (not explicit), canon AU, no beach divorce. Also, mild swearing in German.  
>  **Word count:** 1723 (Word)  
>  **Beta:** none.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own XMFC, because if I did there would have been no such thing as a beach divorce, surely!  
>  **Notes:** Dedicated to Mary Lou, my lovely fandom wife and fellow Cherik/Fassavoy-expert. Inspired by this glorious gif: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v706/hoyden/expecting.jpg.  
>  It's just a silly little thing written to fight off insomnia, don't take it too seriously. Even better: don't take it seriously _at all_. XD
> 
> -Gy

**One good reason**

 

Here they are, on this goddamned beach.  
He must say, Cuban seaside is not exactly charming as he’s been told. At least not with a storm of missiles held still above their heads only by his willpower. Or just power, he supposes: it doesn’t make much difference.  
Now things are going to get interesting, though.  
He doesn’t need to say anything, doesn’t need to procrastinate, but he feels a bit smug at the moment and he wants to enjoy the sensation. Plus - and above all - he wants to hear what naïve, ever-optimist Charles will say to try and stop him.  
So he turns slightly towards him, eyes never leaving the missiles obediently floating midair, and he speaks.  
“Give me one good reason I should stop.”  
How beautifully _cliché_.  
He can already figure out what Charles’ answer will be: probably something on the lines of “they’re innocent soldiers who’re just following orders, Erik”. He’s got quite a good reply for that. Or maybe it would be the “you’re better than this, I know you’re good, if you threaten them you’ll only make it worse” kind of stuff? Well, not even good-natured Charles Xavier could remain totally unaffected by how fast those humans turned against them after they saved their poor little human asses, could he?  
Anyway, he’s got a pretty good reply for that either, so…  
It’s rather startling that Charles hasn’t said _anything_ yet, to be honest, but when he finally does…  
“I’m pregnant.”  
…well, Erik surely wasn’t expecting _that_.  
He slowly turns his head to completely face the telepath.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Please, don’t make me repeat that. It was awkward enough the first time” says Charles with a big sigh.  
Mh. If he’s trying to make him laugh, maybe hoping he’ll lose his control over the missiles, well: thank God his control is much better than that, but Charles has actually succeeded, because Erik’s now laughing.  
“Very funny, Charles. Nice try!” he says, and he’s nearly turning once again to look at the sea and send the missiles right back at the ships, but the telepath’s eyes have never been more serious and suddenly he’s incapable of tearing his gaze from them.  
“I’m not joking, Erik.”  
Now he honestly can’t figure out if the man has just gone mad or if he’s trying to make fun of him.  
“Charles… Have you mindwiped yourself?” he starts, astoundingly calm. “Because I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you’re a _man_!”  
Charles just cackles quietly and - odd as it may be given the situation - makes an appreciative sound.  
“Oh my, that’s some progress! Really, Erik, I’m positively surprised! ‘Cause, you see, if my memory doesn’t fail me,” and they both know it never does, so he should as well drop the little circus and stop saying those kind of things, “last time we talked about this you were pretty clear on stating - your words - that _there’s nothing of a man in me_ and that I am _100% mutant_.”  
Oh, so he’s mocking him. Not that Erik’s going to take the bait, though.  
“A _male_ mutant, then” he concedes, rolling his eyes but trying to keep every trace of impatience out of his voice. “That’s not the point, you know perfectly well what I meant.”  
“Actually that’s exactly the point, Erik. I am a mutant - and there I thought you might be proud of me for finally acknowledging my mutant heritage - which apparently means I can grow secondary mutations. Such as a female reproductive system, or something like that.”  
Now Erik’s eyes go wide. The missiles shiver for a couple of very long seconds.  
“You’re serious” he says, and it’s not a question.  
Charles just nods.  
“You really are… Scheiße” he mutters in German, because he firmly believes that his mother tongue is better than English when it comes to swearing.  
He’d like to play fool and ask what does this information have to do with him, really, but he’s very well aware of whom Charles has been sleeping with for the past few weeks.  
Shit. For once he wishes he was shagging a common male human being, instead of a very annoying mutant.  
Okay, that’s not true, but he really thinks he and Charles should talk, now. He also thinks he has the right to be at least a bit angry, doesn’t he?  
Suddenly, keeping all those missiles where they are is getting far too tiring, so he snaps up his hand, guiding the weapons up in the sky, and when they’re distant enough he closes his fist in a swift motion and lets them explode all at once.  
He then drops his arm in slow motion, lowering his head and taking a deep calming breath: he really needed to let out some steam, apparently.  
When he dares to look up again, he notices that nobody’s moved, all their faces a mask of utter shock, while Charles is watching him differently. Proudly, perhaps? Or with a hint of fear?  
Oh, he might as well fear him, because he’s not going to walk out of it easily!  
"When did you find out?”  
“No more than a week ago.”  
A week. A whole week.  
“Then why on earth _I_ am finding out _now_? Why didn’t you tell me before, Charles?”  
“Would it have changed things?”  
 _It just did, if you haven’t noticed._ He thinks it, but shuts his mouth before saying it out loud. That’s exactly Charles’ point, isn’t it? It would probably have changed some things, maybe even _every_ thing, but Charles doesn’t want that to be the reason for Erik’s abrupt redemption, because it wouldn’t be true. It would be nothing more than his sense of duty. Or so Charles thinks, Charles and his goddamn tendency to sacrifice himself for other people’s benefit.  
“I don’t know” he thus says, carefully choosing his words. “Maybe. Maybe not. But since you’ve pulled _that_ out as the one good reason for me to stop, I believe that I am-” _the father_. Well, the _other_ father. Anyway, he stops and glances at the others, who are now closely following their exchange: he’s not sure he can use that word in front of them all, it seems too intimate, too meaningful. “…that I am somehow _related_ to your child” he recovers - not that brilliantly, he must admit. “Am I right?”  
He knows he is, of course he is, but he needs to draw the attention from him for just one moment to take a breath or two. And he also needs to hear it from Charles.  
“Yes, you are.” And it’s a whisper, almost inaudible.  
“Then I think it was my right to know anyway.” He didn’t want to sound that sour, really, but he can’t help it: after all, he’s just lifted a submarine, fought and killed his mortal enemy, averted a potential mass murder… It’s been a long day!  
This conversation cannot go on like this, though, with a woman and seven mutants standing there and listening - not to mention a dead body and two entire _armies_. The only way he’s going to get some answers - if he’s getting any - is by talking to Charles and Charles alone.  
He doesn’t really think it over, he just does it: his hands fly to his bowed head and Shaw’s helmet falls a few feet away from him, thudding softly on the sand.  
Charles’ eyes snap up to his, dilated with wonder, and they follow his figure as he steps closer.  
He registers Raven and Moira’s sudden intakes of breath, as well as the boys’ astonished gazes; Angel, the red devil and Tornado-boy don’t seem to care much, but he wasn’t expecting anything else.  
Fair enough, anyway, since all _he_ cares about right now is the irksome blue-eyed telepath in front of him.  
 _Erik…?_  
 _I thought we might do with some privacy._  
Charles smiles and he finds himself smiling too, even if he actually didn’t want to. He should be angry, right? Right.  
 _Why didn’t you tell me before?_ he asks again. He genuinely wants to know the answer.  
 _I-_ Charles hesitates for a moment or two. _You know, it’s not exactly_ normal _. And I wasn’t sure of your… intentions, let’s say. I was just trying to find the best way to break the news._  
Erik glares. He’s very good at that, he’s been told. Not that he needs to be _told_ to know how scaring his glare can be. He’s practiced for years.  
Charles sighs. _After you moved the satellite dish I was going to tell you, but then we got interrupted and next we had to plan our course of action and it just… slipped my mind. After that, well, I didn’t think it was a good idea to distract any of us with that kind of knowledge: we had to be lucid for today, you more than anyone._  
He appreciates the thought. He can understand. Well, at least he really wants to. But if he lets himself think about how bad this battle could have gone, about how _kamikaze_ his whole mission was, about the fact that he - or Charles, or both of them - could have been dead by now, his anger flares up again.  
 _Erik, you’re projecting._  
Verdammt! He should remember he’s not shielded by the helmet anymore.  
 _Listen, I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to find out like this! I told you just because I wanted you to know before something even worse could happen, I don’t want you to feel obliged toward me - or us, I should say. I didn’t want this to be the reason you stayed for if you didn’t truly wished to, I-_  
“Let’s go home, Charles” he says aloud to stop the telepath’s flow of thoughts, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We can deal with humans another time, later. Let’s go home now.”  
 _I’m done,_ he then adds only for the other man’s ears, smiling affectionately. _Shaw’s dead, I’ve done what I needed to do. We’ll sort it all out, fix what needs to be fixed. We’ll make it work, somehow. Maybe peace_ is _an option, after all…_  
Charles’ mouth opens slightly in shock, but it quickly quirks up in a full beam and he nods, covering Erik’s hand with his own.  
“Yes,” he answers, “let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Italian and this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction in English, so be merciless and please tell me if you find any mistakes: I'm here to improve my writing skills. ;)  
>  Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Gy


End file.
